


A very doggy christmas

by Justtokeepreading



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: And Christmas Cookies, Christmas, Dog center, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, One Shot, This fic has no point it's just the gang hanging out, a lot of dogs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtokeepreading/pseuds/Justtokeepreading
Summary: The nordics run a dog saving center, and decide to celebrate Christmas with all the good boys and good girls, instead of at home.





	A very doggy christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smileypower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileypower/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to my best friend in the whole world. Yes the title is cheesy, but it's about dogs so I don't think you'll mind.
> 
> And to all others, happy holidays, and a merry whatever the hell you're celebrating, and thank you for clicking on my fic. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

“Alright, I’m going to repeat which is which one last time so that someone,” Tino sends a pointed look at Matilda, “doesn’t mix them up again.”

“In my defense they both tasted good, and both Berwald and Lukas said it was fine.”  


“Of Course they did, next time, don’t eat the gingerbread men or the bone shaped cookies, those are for the dogs, the circles and the trees are for us!” Tino waves a piping bag around, specks of frosting land onto the counter top, “but I do still need to frost them so hands off.”

“Don’t you mean paws off, seen as she’s a puppy,” Lukas pipes in between sips of coffee.” 

Matilda pouts, “Lukas, I love you, but I’m not a dog, that joke is getting old.”

Lukas shrugs.

“I mean come on! It would be bestiality!”

Lukas shrugs again, and Matilda groans annoyed. 

“If you guys aren’t going to help frost these bad boys then you should help Berwald and Emil with the decorations, I don’t think they’re getting very far.” 

“Alright! Let’s go Lukas!” She drags Lukas out of the kitchen before Lukas has a chance to reply.

“You’re making me spill my coffee you idiot.” 

Matilda sticks her tongue out at Lukas, her golden retriever puppy, named Lego, waddles after them, “don’t be so grumpy, it’s Christmas, safe some grumpiness for the remaining days of the year.” 

“Fine, only because you asked."

They walk into the main area of the center, on a table in the corner is a small Christmas tree, placed so that the dogs can’t reach it and harm themselves or break it. Christmas music sounds through the stereo system, it’s a nice background noise to the dozens of dogs running around, barking happily and jumping around. 

Berwald stands against a wall, trying to hang up garlands with one hand, as he holds Hanatamago, dressed up as a tiny Santa, in the other. Meanwhile Emil is sitting cross legged on the floor, dogs climb over him and walk past him, asking for attention. 

“They won’t let me get up, help.”

Matilda giggles, “this is such a cute view right now, it could be our next Christmas card.”

“It should be,” Lukas hands Matilda his phone, already in camera mode, as Emil glares at his brother. 

“Don’t you da-”  
  
Matilda takes a picture, the flash cutting Emil’s reply off, making him glare even more.

“Got it!” Matilda triumphantly holds the phone over her head, “and it looks absolutely adorable.”

“Delete that.”  
  
“Hmm, should I?”

Lukas wraps his arms around Matilda’s waist from behind, “you can delete it after you send it to our group chat.”

Emil groans annoyed, “I hate this family.”

“You love us,” Matilda hands the phone back to Lukas, “don’t deny it.” 

Emil rolls his eyes, “I hope Leon comes soon so I don’t have to spend more time with you annoying people.”

As if on cue Leon steps through the door of the center, multiple dogs bark at him and walk over to see who the newcomer is, he sets his bags down on the table and pets a few of them over the head. “I like, brought some food my brother made.”

“Thanks, but can you help me up?”

Leon walks to Emil and pulls him up, wrapping his arms around him. “Hi babe.” 

“Hi,” Emil kisses Leon’s cheek, “you still don’t mind being here for Christmas here?”

“Nah, now I get to spend the day with you, and we don’t like, celebrate it anyways.”

Emil smiles a little and nuzzles into Leon, as Tino walks in carrying two large plates loaded with cookies. 

“I still don’t understand how someone can’t celebrate Christmas, it’s the best holiday of the year!” 

“Just cultural differences dude.”

“Still don’t get it,” Tino sets the plates down with a huff, throwing a few broken pieces of cookies to the ground for the dogs eat. They disappear in seconds. 

“Not everyone is as obsessed with Christmas as you Tino,” Matilda says as she walks to the table, “hardly anyone is,” she swipes a cookie off the plate and bites into it.

“She’s right,” Lukas chimes in, “a lot of religions and a few countries don’t even celebrate it.”

“Hey, Lukas admits I’m right for once, it’s a Christmas miracle.”  
  
Lukas rolls his eyes but hugs her close, “maybe it will happen again next year.” 

“Maybe,” she leans into him, “I’ll have hope.”

“You do that,” he kisses her temple. 

Lego jumps at them, yipping for attention, Matilda picks him up with a laugh, “does someone want attention?” He licks her face, making Lukas scrunch up his own.

“You’re getting dog spit all over yourself.”  
  
“You’re saying that like it’s a bad thing,” she hugs the tiny dog closer, “he just wants to show his love.”

“It’s gross.”  
  
“You’re gross.”  
  
Lukas sighs annoyed.

“The decorations are up,” Berwald says as he walks to the others, “all set for Christmas.”

“Thanks honey!” Tino stands on his toes to kiss Berwald’s cheek. “Now let’s get the Christmas party started!”

Tino and Matilda cheer, while the dogs jump around them, giddy with the excitement.

“Don’t parties usually have more people and less dogs?” Asks Leon.

“Usually, but not with us, thankfully,” Emil answers, “if it were I wouldn’t be here.” 

“Neither would we,” Lukas motions to himself and Berwald.

“Jup, so no people, just dogs.”

“Which is the best kind of Christmas there is,” Matilda strokes her hair out of her face, “especially with great ones like these,” she kisses Lego’s cheek. 

“I feel like I’m being replaced by a dog.”

“Well it would be an improvement, he’s a lot nicer to me.” 

“Wouldn’t that be bestiality?” Lukas mocks, “and pedophilia.”

Matilda rolls her eyes, “not like that you meanie.”

“The evidence is there Mat.”  
  
Matilda gives him a soft push, “shut up.”

“I don’t really want to.”

“Well you should, do it for Christmas.”

“I don’t think I will.” 

Emil groans annoyed, “can’t we have peace for one day? Why does this always happen?” 

“It’s our tradition, she says something dumb, I point out that it’s dumb, and then we argue over nothing.” 

“Lukas,” Matilda whines, “I don’t say that many dumb things.”

Lukas raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t!" 

“If you say so.” 

Matilda huffs, “do you even have to be this mean on Christmas?”

“For the last time, I always have to be mean.”  


“I don’t know why I love you.”  
  
“To be honest,” Lukas pulls her to his chest, “neither do I, but I’m not going to think about that too much.”

Matilda sets Lego down so he can play with the other dogs, and wraps her arms around Lukas’ neck, “for someone so mean, you’re sometimes kind of insecure.” 

Lukas shrugs. 

“I mean come on, you’re hot as hell and super smart”

“Not as hot as you.” 

Matilda blushes, “shut up.” 

“I still don’t want to.” 

Someone near to them coughs, it’s Berwald, holding a piece of mistletoe above their heads, with a giggling Tino next to him. 

“Looks like you two won’t get a chohoice,” Tino sing songs. 

Lukas rolls his eyes, “mistletoe, seriously? That is so cliche.”

“It’s not a cliche when it’s tradition, now kiss, before I push your heads together."  
  
Lukas rolls his eyes again, but leans in to kiss Matilda, she immediately kisses back and pulls him closer, while Emil makes a gagging sound.

They pull apart a few moments later, Matilda smiling brightly, Lukas with a small blush that reaches his ears.  
  
“Merry Christmas Lukas.”

“Merry Christmas, Matilda.”  
  
“Guys, stop being so cuddly so we can eat these goddamn Christmas cookies.”

“Sure, but then you can’t kiss Leon either.”

Emil glares at his brother who sends him a small innocent smile in return.

“I changed my mind, keep kissing, more cookies for me.”

“Gladly,” Lukas leans down to kiss Matilda again as the dogs dance around them and the Christmas music plays in the background, wishing them all a merry Christmas, and a happy new year.

 

_**~The end~**_  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you have a lovely rest of the day, and a very merry Christmas.


End file.
